


Dear You

by Pandamilo



Series: Original Writing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Letter, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: But this is me. Giving up. Giving in. I am done with everything we were or could have been.





	Dear You

Dear  _You_ ,

It has been months since you noticed me, caught my flittering gaze that I couldn’t help but make each and every time you entered the room. I wished you would acknowledge my presence. Catch my glances and see in my eyes my utter devotion. I have tried many times to rip you from my heart, but you have stitched yourself there, and it only wounds me further to try and remove you.

But this is me. Giving up. Giving in. I am done with everything we were or could have been. You moved on long ago, and it has taken many unread letters to convince myself that I am ready to be free. I may never be able to remove you entirely. However, I intend to cover you up with new memories and desires.

This is merely another letter. Never to be sent. Never read. I used to think I would save them all, gather them up and hurl them at you, forcing you to feel it all. Feel the twisting, crunching knot in the pit of my stomach that choked out my breath and made my eyes sting.

Until one day I found them and something in me snapped. I was sick of this overwhelming power you held. So, I burned our letters, the ones you wrote to me, full of adoration. And the ones I wrote that you never saw. You will not ever understand the almost craving I had for your affections. The pure desire to make you smile… it corrupted me.

But now, I want you to know I am happy, I have been saved from myself and will soon be wed. I hope you understand that I don’t hate you, in fact, I envy your ignorance.

Be well my dearest, and farewell.


End file.
